Harry Potter's love for the girl
by london75
Summary: Harry, Draco, Krum, and Ron all fall in love with the same girl. But who is it? What will happen? And what will people find out about eachother? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Love of a Girl

Harry woke with a fright. He had just had another dream about Hermione, the love of his life, his reason to get up in the morning. He could talk about her night and day and go on and on how wonderful she is and how she laughs, smiles, walks, and breaths. He just wished that he could go back to the train station when they had gone separate ways, and tell her how he felt. That he just couldn't stand not being around her and hearing her voice and seeing her eye's sparkle. Why oh why did he hold it back, why?

--------

Writing to Harry had been so hard since the start of summer. She wanted to spill out her feelings and say that she like him and couldn't stand being away from him. She knew deep inside that she couldn't, knew that if she did it wouldn't feel the same. Also, she knew that he probably still liked Cho and would just think of her as the poor half-blood that she was (even though he was a half-blood himself). He would just think that she was the girl to copy homework from, and to talk about his problems with.

Well I have problems too. Harry never would understand how I feel, neither would Ron! The only thing they understand how to do is spill out THEIR minds! They would never listen to what I have to say!

But on the other hand I never did really try to talk to Harry about how I feel. And I would never tell Ron about it because he would be so gob smacked, he might even tell Harry about how I feel about him!

---------

"I wish Harry was here to help me," pleaded Ron while sitting at his desk thinking of Hermione. "He would understand how I feel towards her! Right?"

"Ron your lunch is going to get cold and rotten if you don't come down here this instant!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen.

I guess I could invite him over; it isn't like he couldn't come. Ron thought while walking into the kitchen.

"Mom, can I invite Harry to stay with us for the rest of the summer, it is just two more weeks until it's over. And he would probably want to after having to stay with the Dursley's and all." Ron asked after sitting down at the table.

"You know Harry is welcomed here anytime he wants to come over. Go ahead and send him a owl." Mrs. Weasley said. Ron started to get up, but she told him to sit right back down. "But, please eat something, you've been stuck in that room all day, it's time you ate!" She put a plate in front of him and said, "Eat!" then she walked off to find Ginny to help her in the garden outside.

Harry, I hope that you can come and help me! And I really hope that Hermione likes me!

After eating Ron ran up to his room and got out a piece of parchment and started to write a note to Harry.

Dear Harry,

I am in need of some advice! If you can get away from your Aunt and Uncle, please right back and someone will come to pick you up.

-Ron

----------

Krum was on his bed thinking of Hermione Granger, the girl that he was crazy for. She had been writing to him about what was going on with her. He would right back and tell her about his life. He would once in awhile send her a present or two (chocolates, candy, ect.) and She would say thank you and all that. But she never said anything about what she thought about him. He would send her all the hints he could give her without giving his secret away. But would never get anything back.

Does Her-my-o-knee think of ve often? I van't so bad vo know! Vhy vont she show it? What i'm i doing vrong?

"I vill send ver a letter. Telling ver strait vout vow I feel! What a wonderful idea of vine!" Krum said to himself. He stood and walked down stairs of his house and got a piece of patchment.

Dear Her-my-o-knee,

How vare vou? I have something vo tell vou. I love vou. I have veld it vor very very long. And I know vat vou maybe won't vike me vack, but I had to vell vou. Or I vould just burst! Please sent ve back an answer voon.

-Krum

---------

"I seriously think that I should write to someone about my love for..." Malfoy said to himself while at his desk.

"Hurry boy! We're going to be late to the meeting!" Mr. Malfoy yelled from the front door down stairs.

"Couldn't I miss this one I have to... write a mean letter to Harry Potter... uh... saying that he was thrown out of Hogwarts!" Malfoy said.

"If it includes mean, harsh words that will make him not come back to Hogwarts and ruin are latest plans, then go ahead." Mr. Malfoy said while going out the door. He was going to another Death Eaters meeting to think of a plan to bring The Lord back to power. But Harry Potter would always get in the way and stop it from happening. That's only one reason that the Malfoy's hated Harry Potter. The one that was really annoying was that in the second year of Hogwarts Harry let their House Elf free. That really got Mr. Malfoy angry.

"Ok, I can do this... she's just a girl... that probably hates my guts. But I'll show her that I changed. Tell her that I'm not like my father and really it was him that made me do all the mean things throughout the years. I have even stopped going to the Death Eaters meetings." Malfoy said to himself again. "This is stupid. What if Harry and Ron found out, or worst, father! Well it's good to try?" So he started to write.

Dear Hermione,

I know you probably don't really think of me being the nicest person on he earth, but I have changed. I haven't been doing the evil stuff with my father and I hope you understand that it is possible for me to change. Even though I tried to kill Harry last year. It was really Snape that made me do it! But you have to understand also that I do think of you often, and I don't dislike you and think of you as a Mud-blood. I really have thought of you being the nicest and prettiest girl in the school for a very long time, and I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I kind of like you. And you do have a right to not like me back because how I have treated you in the past, but I just had to say it. Hope to hear from you soon! (Or see you at school)

-Draco


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Cool, a letter from Krum?" Hermione said while opening the letter. As she read it she couldn't believe what she was reading. When she finished it she looked at it and kept rereading the line that said that he loved her! "Wow! How could this happen?!" Then another letter came flying in through the window. The bird dropped the letter and then sat down by the other bird. Hermione set down Krum's letter and started to read Malfoy's. "This is just too much!" she said after she finished reading Malfoy's . " How could this happen? It was supposed to be Ron and Harry that told me they loved me! Then, of course I would just have to turn down Ron and that was it. But now I have to turn down Krum and Malfoy! How am I going to be able to speak to Krum again? Malfoy, I thought he hated me, he's the dude I punched out in our third year in Hogwarts I would never like him! He's the reason Harry is so mad all the time! Why me!" She cried falling on to her bed. "Why!" She mumbled.

--------

Harry went up to his room to get his book to read and found that an owl was waiting for him on his bed with a note. "Ron's owl. Let me see it! Come on" Harry said to the owl while it flew around the room. "Let me... that's a good owl." He said when finally catching the small bird. After reading it he went to his desk and wrote on the back of the paper that he could come. Then he tied it on to the bird (with difficulty) and let it out the window. He was so excited about going to Ron's house. "Now I get to talk to someone about how I feel about Hermione!"

So after he had put the pen back in the original box, he started to pack for Ron's house.

After an hour or two Ron and his father came to get Harry. They had come through the fireplace to get him and gave everyone that was in the living room a fright. Uncle Vernon had yelled at Mr. Weasley for a very long time until Aunt Petunia reminded him that the neighbors might hear and think of them weird. Then after Ron had gone with Harry's trunk Harry puffed out of the fireplace to the Borrow, then finally Mr. Weasley went.

"Harry! It's so nice to see you again. Hope you aren't getting into too much trouble at your house." Mrs. Weasley said while giving Harry a big hug.

"Come on Harry I redecorated my room... to another Quidditch team color!" Ron exclaimed and went up the stairs with Harry's trunk. "Since George and Fred got out of the house we have another room so you get to sleep in there." He said putting Harry's stuff in the twins' old room.

"Okay. Well I was going to talk to you about something. Lets go into your room." Harry and Ron walked to Ron's room and shut the door. "Okay. You can't tell anyone this, ok." Ron nodded. "I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I can't do anything. I have never felt this. Not even for Cho. She won't get out of my mind." Harry said. " She's everywhere, my dreams, when I take walks to get away from everyone she's there. Standing next to me, smiling. I think I'm going crazy." Harry said shaking his head. He pulled back his long wavy hair and closed his eyes.

"Who is it?" Ron asked, afraid that he would say...

" Hermione" Harry said sitting down on the top of the desk he was leaning on. "What am I supposed to do? Should I try to see her again? Should I wait until school is started up again? What if I spilled my heart out in a letter? Tell me Ron, tell me what I should do!" Harry said getting up and started pacing

"Wait. You like Hermione!" Ron said in disbelief. Why does it always happen to him? But he knew that he would help him.

I have never felt that way about her. He says that he can't even sleep. If I get into a fight with him he really won't have a great time. I have to help him.

"Write to her and tell her to meet you at Diagon Alley tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron. You guys can talk to each other there. I'll even come with you and watch out for anything that might interrupt your conversation." Ron said trying to hold back a fight.

"Thanks you Ron your the best. But I might need help talking to her too. I don't really want to freak her out too much."

"Well really all I can say is be yourself and don't tell her too many things. Let her talk too." Ron answered. Since he had really no experience with a girl, he really didn't know what to say.

I really hope that will work.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hermione sat in her room, thinking of the love of her life. Harry Potter.

I hope he likes me. It would be so messed up if he didn't. What if he doesn't? Should I ask him, tell him how I feel towards him. Or should I wait and see if he acts like he likes me first. I think I should do that.

At that moment Harry's owl came through the window and dropped a letter on the bed. Hermione put down her Care Bear and took the letter and started to read it.

Dear Hermione,

Will you please meet me at Diagon Ally in The Leaky Cauldron? Tomorrow, around noon maybe? Send me back an answer soon.

-Harry Potter

Hermione grabbed a pen and wrote on the back 'sure, around noon it is. -Hermione Granger She was so excited.

I wonder if Ron's coming or is Harry just coming alone. Wonder if he is going to tell me how he feels towards me? I guess I have to wait until tomorrow.

-------

When Harry got the answer from Hermione he didn't really do anything. He went down to dinner. Didn't talk. Went up to bed, didn't say anything.

-------

Hermione sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Harry to come. The waiter came up and asked if she wanted anything to drink, she answered 'no' and he just walked away. After a few minutes of waiting she looked up and saw Harry walking into the restaurant with Ron. Ron and him stood in the same spot for a couple of seconds talking then Ron sat down at a table and Harry walked over to Stephanie.

"So... how are you?" Harry asked Hermione when sitting down.

"Fine. So... what were you going to talk to me about?" Hermione said trying to get to the point.

"Well, I don't really know haw to say this... but I was wondering if you felt. I mean... I, um... really like you and I was thinking, I mean wondering if you, um... liked me in the same way or not." Harry said not looking strait at Hermione.

"You do! Wow... well yeah. I've liked you since like, ever! This is cool!" Hermione said stunned that he would like her even like her. Even though she was looking forward to this for a long time, it was still kind of sudden.

Harry looked up at her and went silent. They sat there for a minute just looking at each other. "Well... do you think that, maybe, we could, like get together, for real?" Harry said.

Hermione blinked and shook her head in disbelief. "Oh my god! Yeah, yes, of course!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Harry smiled at her and she smiled back.

Finally. I love her smile. Her laugh. Her hair. Her everything. She is everything to me.

Then right when they were about to leave to go for a walk. You could just guess who came up and started to yell.

Malfoy...

" Hermione! How can you get together with Harry! You didn't even answer me! How could you do this?" He yelled and tuning to Harry he pulled out his wand. "Get out your wand Potter!" Harry just sat there looking at Hermione, then at Draco. Why didn't she tell me Draco had asked her out?

"I'm not going to fight you Draco."

"Is little Potter too scared? Is that it?" Looking over at Hermione he asked her, "Do you really like these kind of boys? Scared and weak ones like Potter here? That's weird I thought you liked the kind that were sweet, rich, and a Quidditch player. Like that dude, Krum."

"Are you valkng about ve?" Krum said walking into the room. Hermione started to talk, but Harry cut her off.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come to ask Her-my-o-knee vhy she hasn't answered my vetter."

"I, didn't want to hurt your feelings, by saying I didn't like you in that way." Hermione started to get afraid.

"You kids take this outside!" The man at the bar yelled. So they walked outside where all of the people around stopped (Most of which were girls that started to look at Krum like he was a god or something).

"Draco. I didn't mean to not answer your letter, but you said in your letter that I could just talk to you at school." Hermione said looking at Draco.

"Well I didn't mean it. I really like you, but I want to know which one of us you really like."

"I want to know that too." Harry asked walking over to Hermione. Looking into her eyes he said, "Pick."

"I... love, Harry. But Draco, Krum, we can still talk, and be friends. Can't we?" Hermione said, looking over at Draco and Krum. Both of them frowned when she had said Harry's name. "I-"

"Don't even say it. I can't believe I ever viked vou Her-my-o-knee" and so Krum and Draco tuned and walked away.

Harry looked at Hermione in the eyes and took her hand, and they walked away. Standing there in the doorway of The Leaky Cauldron was Ron. Watching them walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Harry and Hermione walked onto the train. Hermione let go of Harry's hand and walked towards the Prefects carriage followed by Ron that waved at Harry. Harry waved back and stared to look for an open seat. When finding one he saw that Ginny and Luna were sitting in it.

"Do you guys care if I sit in here?" Luna and Ginny looked up and shrugged then went back to talking.

"You know that Michael Corner is now going out with Cho's friend, that one that got all those boils last ear. You remember. Well I heard that ever since they had meet that they liked each other." Luna said to Ginny.

"But they first met when I was still going out with him. So that means that he had liked her... and ... that double crosser!" Ginny said getting really mad. "Bet anything they break up in a week or two." and at that moment Harry stepped in and started to talk.

"You know that he had been going out before you guys got together. So on the day of the Yule Ball she and him got into a fight, and then he met you. I heard he didn't really like you. He had just wanted her to fell jealous." Ginny looked up looking mad.

"That bloody liar! That's just... I don't know!" Ginny fumed.

"I thought you were over him." Harry asked while trying to get something out of his trunk. "You did start to go out with that other boy, didn't you? Didn't you also say that you would never talk of Michael ever again."

"I brought it up, sorry," Luna said. "So where is Hermione? I heard that last week Draco, Krum and you got into a fight over her."

"She's with Ron in the prefect carriage. Does everyone know about Draco liking Hermione?" Harry asked. Luna nodded.

"Everyone was talking about it while boarding the train. But I haven't seen Draco yet today. He probably is ready to kill someone right now." Ginny said looking at Harry.

--------

"Ron, do you want to go to look for Harry, or go ahead and do our round now."

"Sure" he said still looking at the ground like he had done the whole train ride so far.

"Whatever. I think we should go look around then go find Harry."

"Ok." He looked up and started to follow Hermione.

Hermione seems to really like Harry. But it was harsh how she told Krum and Draco to go away. The only reason why Harry had the guts to ask her out was because I told him to. But...

Not looking where he was going he ran into someone. Cho Chang. Hermione really disliked Cho because she had liked Harry in the fifth year. So she pulled Ron out of Cho's way and made a face at her. All Cho could do was stare at Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I never noticed Ron was so, cool looking. Cho thought. She had always just like Harry. Now that Harry had Hermione as a girlfriend, Ron kind of stood out. After Ron disappeared into a compartment she walked away to hers. There she sat down by Lavender and started to talk.

Then suddenly Chad her boyfriend came in. He sat down next to her and started t o reach for her and. She then sat up and said that she was hungry and got up and left.

Why did he try to reach for my hand? Doesn't he know that I don't feel comfortable with that?

-------

Harry took Hermione hand and they walked out of the compartment together. Followed by Ron, Ginny and Luna. All who looked at each other when they saw Harry and Hermione together.

After Harry helped Hermione off the train they went to find a carriage for themselves. They finally found one and they got into it and shut the door so no one else could come in.

"Well..." Harry said to Hermione. not knowing really what to say. Harry had felt the same kind of thing when he had been with Cho. But this was much more special.

"So. Do you think that maybe there going to give up on trying to find a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione said trying to make small talk.

"I hope they're not from the ministry again." Harry said looking down at his shoes. The carriage had started to move and everyone could now see the castle. "So do you think that the sorting hat will sing a song that tells us to stand together again?"

"Yeah." Hermione said looking out he window.

"I heard that Ginny's old boyfriend is now going out with Cho's friend that got the DA in trouble last year. Ginny was really mad." Harry said.

They sat in silence for a while and then suddenly the carriage stopped ad the doors flew open. Hermione flew forward in her seat and fell onto the floor. Harry reached down and helped her up. "You ok?" He asked sincerely.

"Yeah, just kind of freaked out. I didn't notice we were so close ... to the castle." She added when she saw the weird face on Harry.

"Yeah... the castle. Well I guess we should get going." He said stepping out of the carriage. They started to walk towards the front doors where they saw Malfoy. He stood there just glaring at Harry and Hermione. When he noticed they had stopped walking and started to look at him he walked away.

"Guess he's still not over you and I getting together."

"Suppose not." Hermione said looking sad.

Wonder why she is looking sad. Is she sad because she hurt his feelings? She shouldn't feel sad! He's the one that called her a mud-blood! He's the one that was making fun of Buckbeak, and got punched for that too!

When finally walking into the Great Hall they sat down near the front because Hermione had to. Right after sitting down the doors opened again and these little eleven year olds came walking in al nerves like. "Those little kids look so small!" exclaimed a girl in Harry's year next to them.

After the first years lined up in the front of the hall looking scared the sorting began. The first person to go up was Felix Anchor. Who was sorted into Hufflepuff? Then there was Marvin Johansson, who was sorted into Gryffindor. Then Audrea Smith, who went into Ravenclaw. Then there was Emily Chaos, which was sorted into Gryffindor. And after a really long time of waiting there were finally two more people. The first was Lois, which went into Slytherin. The second, and last on, was Jared Hello which was sent to Ravenclaw.

After Jared had found a seat everyone clapped and food appeared in front of everyone's plates and they all dug in. Then after everyone had finished eating everything was taken away and Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked to the podium. "Welcome first years to Hogwarts were you will learn all about magic. Mr. Flinch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of thing not allowed at Hogwarts is listed on the door of his office if you should want to look at it. Also, I want to inform everyone that the forest is out of bounds to everyone and that Hogsmeade trips are for years third and up." He said looking around the Great Hall. "I would also want to introduce our new Potions Professor, Professor Slughorn. And our other new teacher will teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts job... Professor Michael, that came here all the way from the States!"

Everyone started to clap. Both of the new teachers stood up and smiled and waved. Professor Michael was the first of them to sit down. Everyone stopped clapping and then Slughorn sat down.

Professor Dumbledore started to clap to indicate that he was about to start talking again. "Now that you all have met the two new Professors, I think it is time for bed. Please will the Prefects of each house direct the first years, and anyone that has forgotten where there house tower is, to their rooms."

With that everyone quickly stood up and walked towards their house tower. Harry stood next to a very small looking boy that he recognized as Marvin. He looked down at the scared looking first year and smiled. Marvin looked up and exclaimed, "HARRY POTTER!" that's when every first year turned their heads and stared at the boy-who-lived, or as he now was known, 'the chosen one'. Harry whispered to Hermione he would meet her up at the Gryffindor tower and quickly walked away.

I wish they would all just leave me alone. Ever since that night at the Ministry they all have called me the 'the chosen one', it's all getting real annoying!

Just then he came to the portrait hole and remembered that he hadn't gotten the password. But then someone walked up from behind and said "Chocolate Frogs" he spun around to see Neville.

"Hey Harry! All summer I've been practicing remembering things, and I'm pretty good at it now!"

"Good for you. If it wasn't for you I would have waited out here until the first years came and then I would be questioned and all that. Thanks!" Harry said.

"Are you guys just going to stand there? Or are you going to get in there and let me close the entrance!" the Fat Lady said. Harry and Neville quickly walked in.

"Are we still going to do the DA meetings this year?" Neville asked, he was one of the people hat really liked the meetings because he didn't really have any friends.

"Well ... I don't know, I guess. Sure! It would be fun, but I have to ask Hermione." Harry said walking towards a chair to sit down.

Neville started to walk up the stairs. "That would be really cool!" he said looking back.

After Neville had walked up the stairs completely Harry started to look into the fire.

I wish Sirius were here. It would be so much fun, now that everyone knows that he isn't a murderer. But...

There, suddenly beside him was a dozen first years glazing at him. "What are you doing Harry?" asked one. "Are you thinking of how you are going to kill Voldemort?" asked another.

"Are you thinking of you secret crush, Hermione?" asked a girl that suddenly appeared out of the corner of his eye. She was about 5" and had blinding blonde hair. "My name is Lizzy McClay! I'm new here! You might know my uncle, Sirius Black! So that means that we're like, almost related! Isn't that cool!" So said hopping up and down.

"Who are your parents?" Harry asked with a surprised look on his face. He hadn't known that anyone that was related to Sirius would make it into Gryffindor.

"I'm Tonks' sister! Look I can make my hair turn pink!" she made a weird face and her hair turned to a bright color of pink. "It runs in the family!"

"That's very cool. But I have to be getting to bed." he said getting up. He saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye and started to walk towards her.

"I'm really sorry, I told them to not go up to you and ask you a lot of questions. Guess they didn't listen." Hermione said taking his had. A rush went through Harry.

I think this is the time, yeah right now. Don't freak out Harry!

"Oh it's all right" he said and started to lean in. It went in slow motion, and they kissed. Not for long, but they did kiss. Everyone behind him stared and after awhile they all went 'ooohhhh'. Harry didn't look at them and said goodnight to Hermione and walked up the stairs. His heart beating a million times faster than usual. Cho had kissed him in their 5th year, but this was different.

When he entered the room Ron was asleep already and Neville and Dean were in deep conversation. So he went to his bed and fell asleep thinking of the kiss.

--------

Does this mean that Harry and I are like ... a REAL couple! Everyone will know by morning, so I guess that's what we are!

Hermione thought lying in bed. She hadn't been able to go to sleep because she kept thinking about the kiss.

Wonder what Draco will do when he finds out. He'll probably try to duel with Harry. I hope no one gets hurt on my account.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Draco got up and looked out the window. Last night he had gotten a letter from The Dark Lord and had ran strait to Professor Michael to ask if he had also gotten a letter.

"No, but whatever he said in that letter, probably means that he needs you to do IT fast." Michael said softly.

"Why do you think that he gave me this job? He knows that you could do it better." Draco said a little bit more loudly than Professor Michael.

"Hush boy! Someone could hear you! You know why he gave you the job. Your closer to the boy than I! You are in his grade, and see him more than I! It would be easier for you to kill..." Professor Michael stopped just in time. Professor McGonagall had just walked in front of the door and had seen Draco.

"Why are you not in bed Draco?" she asked.

"He was just asking me a question about the, um, when he had my class." Professor Michael said looking down at Draco.

"Well you can wait until morning to ask Professor Michael that question. Now hurry up to your room, and I better not see you out of bed again." she said standing aside to make room for Draco to walk out of the door.

"I think that because he is in my house and I should tell him what to do!" Professor Michael said to Professor McGonagall.

"Ok, so you make sure he's not out at this hour again." she said walking away.

Draco had gone strait back to the common room and told Goyle and Crab what had happened. Then walked off to bed. Thinking the whole time about The Dark Lords letter about the killing Draco was supposed to do.

I still don't see why he picked me. I can't kill anyone! I don't see why he can't just get my father out of Azkaban using the dementors and have him do it. Or have Michael, he has killed people before!

Draco thought while walking down to breakfast. He sat down by Crab who was stuffing his face with food, and started to quietly eat. He glanced around the hall and saw Hermione and Harry talking. He stared at them for a while until Michael came and gave him his class schedule. He took it and then glanced back at where Harry and Hermione had sat but they were leaving the hall hand in hand and he quickly looked away. The sight of them together was horrid. It was disgusting! He just couldn't believe that they had gotten together. He really thought that they didn't like each other and Hermione was going to get with Ron or something. And that Harry was going to get with Cho. But when he looked at Cho he saw that she was with her boyfriend.

Crab suddenly stopped eating and said, "Are you gong to finish that?" to Draco looking at his eggs.

"Have it, I have to get to class any ways." he said getting up. He got up and started to walk to DADA class.

-------

"Hey you guys, I didn't see you at breakfast." Ron said running up beside Harry and Hermione.

"We were there. Guess you just didn't look at where we were sitting." Hermione said still looking at Harry.

Guess you just didn't look at where we were sitting. Oh I saw you all right. You looking at Harry like you were in a trance. Or under a spell. Maybe Harry ... No he would never. I should never have even thought of that.

Ron wasn't looking where he was going and suddenly bummed into someone.

"Sorry, oh Ron, I didn't see you there. Sorry." Cho said looking up from the ground up at Ron.

Ron looked down at her and said, "Sorry, I wasn't looking. It was my fault. Here..." he said helping her up. He offered his hand to her, and she took it willingly. When he had helped her up he tried to pull back his hand, but she wouldn't let it go. "I would..."

"Hey! What are you doing holding my girlfriends hand. What's your problem!" Chad said.

Cho quickly pulled her hand back. "Oh, he was helping me up. I had fallen. Thanks a lot Ron. Lets go Chad, I have to get to class," she said taking Chad's hand and pulling him away.

"That was pretty weird, she wouldn't let o of my hand. Did you notice that." Ron asked Harry, who had, without Ron's knowing, left with Hermione and was walking around a corner. "Bloody hell Harry! Can't you wait until I catch up!" Ron started to walk towards DADA class where he ran into Draco.

"Get out of my way Weasley! What are you playing at bumping into me!" Draco yelled at Ron. Ron noticed that Draco was red in the face, and looked as if he had been crying. Ron just mumbled sorry and walked away as quickly as possible. He had to tell Harry and Hermione about Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"I don't think he had been crying. Malfoy doesn't cry." Hermione said looking puzzled.

"How do we know he doesn't" Harry said glancing at Ron and Hermione.

Ron looked puzzled. "Maybe someone asked him to do something he didn't want to do and he was mad or sad about having to do it. He is a death eater... everyone knows it."

"No one knows that for sure." Hermione said. "In the letter that he sent- Oh never mind."

"What did he say? That he changed, that he was sweet and charming?" Harry said smiling.

"Yeah, that's exactly what he said." She said getting annoyed. Harry didn't think that people like Draco could change. She believed that they could, and didn't like that he was like that. Draco was pretty mean to him all that time, but he could change if he really wanted to.

"I just can't see him as a nice person. Okay?"

"Fine."

--------

Ron walked down the hallway. He was heading for potions class. He had forgotten his homework again, and Hermione was too busy to give him her homework to copy.

Ron wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone. Looking both of them down. Under his breath he said "Bloody Hell"

He looked up, and saw Cho. He stood up right away, helping her up.

I am SO sorry Cho. I keep doing this. I wasn't looking. So sorry." Ron said gob smacked. It was so weird. Cho and him had bumped into each other so much since they had meet on the train.

"Oh, I am so sorry too. I am never looking where I am looking. There's a lot on my mind. School stuff mostly. You know." She answered. While picking up her books.

"Me too. I've really needed help with my schoolwork. I just can't get that help any more really." Ron answered.

"You know, I could help you if you wanted me to. I have already gone through all the classes that you are in this year." Cho said.

'Sure, that would be awesome! Is Saturday okay with you, I am not doing anything that day." Ron said.

"Yeah, that is good for me, should me meet, lets see, in the library at around two in the afternoon." Cho answered. Ron nodded. "Then I'll see you then!"

--------


End file.
